How Does It Feel?
by Nara Kuro
Summary: Just a short songfic I wrote to Avril Lavigne's "How Does It feel?" PaiZakuro fluffiness! .


How Does It Feel?  
  
By: Kuro-015  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, so don't sue me!  
  
How Does It Feel?  
  
Zakuro walked through the park during the night when no one was around. She gazed up at the starry sky, thinking through everything that has happened to her lately.  
  
'It's only been one month,' she thought, 'but so much has happened to me in that time.'  
  
I'm not afraid of anything  
  
I just need to know that I can breathe  
  
I don't need much of anything  
  
But suddenly, suddenly. . .  
  
Zakuro felt the presence of someone else and looked to the left to see a familiar face. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. Standing there, gazing at the sky, was one of the three aliens. Lavender hair and eyes. . . Pai, was it?  
  
'It doesn't matter who it is,' Zakuro thought while getting in a fighting stance. 'He might attack!'  
  
"Oi," Pai said, using the same tone he always uses, "I'm not here to attack you."  
  
Zakuro got out of her stance. "Then why are you here?" she asked, suspiciously.  
  
"I come here all the time," he replied. "You just happened to have seen me."  
  
"I see." Zakuro wasn't as suspicious anymore.  
  
"So," Pai averted his gaze to her, "now that we're here, why don't we go for a walk?"  
  
Zakuro hesitated for a minute before saying, "Sure."  
  
I am small and the world is big  
  
All around me is fast moving  
  
Surrounded by so many things  
  
But suddenly, suddenly. . .  
  
The two walked for a while, just talking about what each liked to do in their free time. Zakuro was becoming a little amused. "So, thinking up plots to take over Earth isn't the ONLY thing you do in your free time?" she asked.  
  
"Iie," Pai shook his head. "I work on the computer a lot. Sometimes I use Internet access just for fun."  
  
"Screen name?" Zakuro asked.  
  
"Pai20," he replied. "Yours?"  
  
"Model15," she said. "I model in my free time, and get online."  
  
"Maybe I'll talk to you some time." Pai looked up at the sky.  
  
"Looks like we're different in whose side we're on, but we're the same in personalities," Zakuro pointed out. Pai looked at her and blinked.  
  
How does it feel to be  
  
Different from me?  
  
Are we the same?  
  
"Actually," Pai said, " if I could, I'd switch sides."  
  
"Nani?" Zakuro asked, a little shocked.  
  
"But I have great respect for Deep Blue-sama," he replied, "and I really want Earth to be like it was years ago."  
  
"I see." Zakuro looked up at him.  
  
How does it feel to be  
  
Different from me?  
  
Are we the same?  
  
How does it feel?  
  
"But once it's all over with, I just MIGHT switch sides," Pai said, smiling. Zakuro found herself slightly blushing. She's never seen Pai really smile before, and now that she has seen it up close, she can't help but blush. Pai's smile looked so caring and tender, you wouldn't think he was a villain.  
  
Zakuro started to yawn and stagger a bit. She tripped and, before she hit the the ground, Pai grabbed her, but ended up going down with her, making the fall less hard for her.  
  
"Are you all right?" Pai asked, helping Zakuro to her feet.  
  
"I'm fine," she replied, standing up.  
  
"Your hand is bleeding," Pai mentioned. "Here." He started to undo the purple ribbons that kept the hair on the side of his head in place. Once it was off, the hair was now a sidelock.  
  
Pai handed Zakuro the purple ribbons. "Use this on your wound."  
  
"A-arigato," Zakuro stuttered as she took the ribbons and wrapped them around her hand.  
  
"You look tired," Pai said, noticing her eyes.  
  
"Gomen," Zakuro apologized, rubbing her eyes. "I've been doing a lot lately, so I haven't been getting much sleep."  
  
I am young and I am free  
  
But I get tired and I get weak  
  
I get lost and I can't sleep  
  
But suddenly, suddenly. . .  
  
"Close your eyes," Pai ordered.  
  
"Why?" Zakuro asked.  
  
"Just closed them," he ordered again.  
  
Zakuro closed her eyes. Once they were closed, Pai leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Zakuro's eyes quickly opened once she felt Pai kissing her.  
  
"You didn't like it?" Pai asked after he broke the kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" Zakuro asked, now suspicious again.  
  
"Ano," Pai suttered, but kept the same tone. "Aishiteru."  
  
'Nani?!' Zakuro thought, blushing a little.  
  
"Your blushing tells me you really DID like it," Pai said.  
  
Zakuro looked up. 'I didn't like it. Or did I? No. I didn't. Maybe I did. No!'  
  
Pai's ears started to twitch. "Will you make up your mind? Your endless thoughts are hurting my ears."  
  
While Zakuro was thinking more, Pai snuck over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Oi!" Zakuro exclaimed, blushing. "Stop that!" Pai slightly smirked and teleported behind her, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
Would you comfort me?  
  
Would you cry with me?  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Zakuro asked, still blushing.  
  
"I told you," Pai replied. "Aishiteru."  
  
"You're joking, right?" Zakuro said, a little nervous.  
  
"Iie." Pai teleported in front of her and kissed her once again. Zakuro was getting fed up and tried to slap him, but he caught her hand.  
  
"Your weapon accuracy really is 18.8%." Pai smirked. "I'm gonna have to create a stronger kirema anima for you to fight."  
  
I am small and the world is big  
  
But I'm not afraid of anything  
  
Zakuro felt embarrassed now. 'Is he really in love with me or is he just toying with me?' she thought.  
  
"Hai, I'm in love with you," Pai replied to her thought, "Zakuro-koi." Zakuro was blushing furiously now. First kissing, then holding, now "koi?!" Just what was he trying to get at?!  
  
How does it feel?  
  
How does it feel?  
  
You're different from me, different  
  
"It's late." Pai flew up and floated there for a while. "And I'll be seeing you again very soon, Zakuro-koi." Once Pai teleported Zakuro looked at her hand, which was still wrapped in ribbons.  
  
How does it feel?  
  
How does it feel?  
  
You're different from me. . .  
  
'Aishiteru,' Zakuro though, smiling, 'Pai-koi.'  
  
Owari  
  
Vocab.:  
  
Oi - "Hey."  
  
Nani - "What?"  
  
-sama - Suffix for "lord."  
  
Arigato - "Thank you."  
  
Gomen - "Sorry."  
  
Ano - "Um. . . "  
  
Aishiteru - "I love you."  
  
Iie - "No."  
  
-koi - Suffix for "lover."  
  
Review, onegai! - 


End file.
